


Seas Of What We Fear

by amymaria



Series: Unrequieted [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Sad Tyler Joseph, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amymaria/pseuds/amymaria
Summary: This time Tyler is sad and in need of love.





	Seas Of What We Fear

Apparently Debby was into the whole bad boy persona that Josh had going, much to Tyler’s dismay.

And honestly, who could resist the whole leather jacket and cigarette drummer boy look? Walking around with his black docs on, and a stony expression may seem like the epitome of a depressed grunge. But if anyone could make it look good, it was Josh.

And what killed Tyler the most was that he knew, behind that façade, was the most loveliest being ever. Not one part of Josh’s soul was unfavourable. He’d shown so much kindness and good will towards Tyler that the boy was still unable to apprehend the new appearance.

Not that it mattered much now. Josh was off with his ex doing who knows what, while Tyler was left to ponder alone in class, waiting for the bell to go so that he could hurry home and sleep away his problems.

Lucky Josh had finished high school and now worked as a roadie which meant the boy hardly got to see him now. He’d be busy most of the time, sometimes travelling away for the weekend, and then the rest of the time would be occupied with Debby.

They had separated for a total of three weeks. And in that time Tyler had been able to become a lot closer to Josh; he’d listened to Josh spill his emotions about Debby, how much he cared for her, how good she was for him. Each sentence had felt like a kick in Tyler’s guy whilst his heart had twisted into knots.

And yeah, Tyler may be young, but that didn’t mean a part of him didn’t long for Josh’s companionship, which he couldn’t help but day dream about while he sat through his school lessons, so completely boring that he might as well think about Josh even if it did make himself feel worse.

Like now, Tyler was sat staring blankly towards the front of the classroom where the teacher droned on, whilst imagining how perfect it would be if he and Josh were to move away together somewhere. They could escape their own crappy lives and start a new. They could cuddle on lazy Sunday mornings and cook meals together and dance around to lame music. Tyler remembers the time they had listened to Clair De Lune on repeat for a whole hour when they had a sleep over one time. He couldn’t help but let a tear slip at the memory because Josh wasn’t going to choose him. It would always be Debby. Again and again and again.

The boy was shaken from his thoughts when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” A blonde haired girl who sat next to him, whispered. Her name was Jenna and she was always sweet to Tyler whenever they interacted in class.

It was clear that he was getting upset and thankfully, no one else had seemed to notice.

Tyler didn’t want to lie either, he was tired of keeping it all in. And weirdly enough, he felt like he could trust this girl sat before him, even though they had never shared more than a few polite conversations here and there.

He looked at her eyes, clear crystal blue, so completely open and honest, the boy couldn’t help but feel slightly mesmerised as he shook his head. No, he wasn’t okay. He was yearning for a guy who didn’t even see him in the same light.

The girl simply squeezed his shoulder lightly in response and smiled slightly as if to say it’ll be okay eventually. Time would help Tyler forget.

But for now, he had hope in those blue eyes.


End file.
